Mi galleta de la fortuna (MikuxLen)
by Yuitso
Summary: "Vamos!,Vamos!,Vamos! baby predice mi futuro !"...tal ves con un poco de suerte no sea tan malo.


Hola,soy nueva por aquí y esta es mi primera historia (one-shot) inspirada en la canción de AKB48 " Koi Suru Fortune Cookie " y desarrollada con mi pareja de vocaloid favorita espero les agrade y me dejen sus críticas y/o comentarios n.n

Declairmer:Ni los personajes de Vocaloid ni la canción de AKB48 me pertenecen cada uno a su respectivo dueño .

Desde que te conocí se que esto era más que simple atracción pero "aunque me gustas se que no estas interesado en mi " lo sé porque al verte no me prestas atención. Pero aunque sea así "siempre estoy preparada para un corazón roto" y con gran optimismo me propongo a al fin decirte lo que siento.

¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!

Entonces con todo este valor reunido me acerco a ti,pero me arrepiento "es que miro a tu alrededor y lo único que veo son chicas bonitas " y eso me intimida por lo cual huyo. Luego pienso que " se que no te vas a fijar en una bella flor como yo " por eso tengo que esforzarme.

¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!

En la hora del descanso voy junto a mi mejor amiga Rin a comer algo.

-¡Miku!-me llamo la atención.

Y me doy cuenta de que mientras estoy" escuchando música en la cafetería me fui con el ritmo empezando a mover las puntas de mis pies" rápidamente un poco avergonzada me siento y escucho tu leve risa a mi lado y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente definitivamente "este sentimiento no puede ser detenido " trato de concentrarme en otra cosa y abro mi galleta de la fortuna mientras pido " vamos!,vamos!,vamos! baby predice mi futuro" al mismo tiempo pienso "gran galleta de la fortuna,mi futuro no es malo " y por fin leo lo que dice : "para conseguir un poco suerte tienes que sonreír :D" y te sonrio tímidamente ,te sonrojas levemente y Rin se ríe de la escena.

Hoy no te dije nada pero mañana será mejor y antes de ir a dormir busco mi fiel galleta de la fortuna y le vuelvo a pedir "galleta de la fortuna haz que mi suerte sea mejor que la de hoy".

Al despertar me arreglo especialmente para ti y aunque me digan que es una perdida de tiempo yo se que " mi vida no es una perdida de tiempo " porque me enamore de ti y al ser un sentimiento verdadero "presiento que algún milagro vendrá y vamos a poder amarnos los dos en alguna parte" que no sea solo en mis mas dulces sueños.

De camino de a clases pienso en "quiero expresarte bien mis sentimientos " pero no se como...si fuera más como las demás pero " no tengo confianza en mi misma por eso puedo imaginar tu reacción" de rechazo. Pero debo ser siempre positiva SI! SI! SI!.

Cuando llegue a mi salón escucho el murmullo de " los chicos y dicen que las chicas con buena personalidad son mejores" pero "eso dicen...ya que parece ser que las chicas bonitas son las que siempre tienen ventaja en todo ,parece ser que ellas siempre son las primeras" en sus preferencias. Mi autoestima me dice que también soy bonita "así que por favor,por favor ,por favor baby mírame a mi también!".

Después de un rato el salón se lleno y el profesor también llegó , para mi la clase paso rápidamente ya que no dejaba de mirarte, al tocar la campana para el primer descanso voy hacia a ti mientras pienso "probemos a liberarse" tal vez si lo digo abiertamente no sea tan difícil. Cada vez más cerca veo que muchas chicas te rodean y entre chicas locas te grito "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! " porque si no hago nada,nada cambiará eso creo yo ya que "ni siquiera dios sabe lo que va a ocurrir ".

Me miras y te acercas pero una de tus fans te toma del brazo porque te quiere decir algo y antes de desaparecer me gritas que nos veamos en el patio , junto a Rin nos dirigimos hacia allá y al llegar te vimos rechazando a la chica ,la cual se fue llorando,y pensé que si fuera rechazada " la galleta de la fortuna de mis lagrimas no tiene que ser tan negativa! ".

Rin al ver que no nos viste te grita tratando de llamar tu atención:

-"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Por aquí shota! -te acercas un poco molesto por la burla de Rin.

\- Hola Miku! -me sonríes y miras a Rin fastidiado - hola enana.

-Cállate tu también eres bajo ! -le respondió y haci comenzaron a pelear mientras yo reía y pensaba en que "el mundo esta repleto de amor y te olvidas de los tristes incidentes ..." y gracias a eso si "mañana al soplar el viento mañanero " me trae buena suerte le pediré a la galleta de la fortuna " Come on, come on, come on baby...predice mi futuro !" y aunque sea negativa diré " galleta de la fortuna fallida mi futuro tampoco es tan malo ".

En un momento Rin se retira diciendo que irá al baño pero antes se me acerca y me susurra :

-"HEY!" dile lo que sientes por él -y me guiña el ojo antes de retirarse.

-¿ Qué te dijo ?-me preguntaste.

-Nada importante...-te respondí un poco nerviosa .

Una chica se acercó para coquetear te y sin querer antes de que me diera cuenta te tome de la mano y dije:

-"HEY!,HEY!" Len necesito decirte algo importante - me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que no apartas tu mano y en vez de eso la sostienes con calidez.

-Claro Miku!- Al verte sonreír recuerdo mi fortuna " para conseguir un poco de suerte debes sonreír " y te sonrío de vuelta pidiendo a mi " galleta de la fortuna de mi corazón ,haz que mi suerte sea mejor que la de hoy" .

\- L-Len...yo ...tu...tu...¡tu me gustas!- Te veo un poco sorprendido pero tranquilo mientras te me acercas más.

\- Tu también me gustas Miku...- Me abrazaste sonrojado y escucho tu rápido palpitar y por eso "se que mi vida no era una perdida ,que algún milagro vendrá" y se que "en un futuro " cercano vamos a poder amarnos los dos " en alguna parte de tu corazón por siempre.


End file.
